


Something So Warm, So Soon the Cold

by barstard



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Death, M/M, alt ending where theyre soft w eachother, real jolly, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barstard/pseuds/barstard
Summary: Blake and Schofield get the moment they deserved.
Relationships: Thomas Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Something So Warm, So Soon the Cold

Blake’s body hit the dewy grass with a dull thump. 

Schofield’s rifle blasted in his ears and the German fell to the grass beside a paling Blake. 

A growl ripped from his throat and he thrust himself to his partner’s side, grasping the man by the forearms, laying a palm across his damp forehead, cupping his face and sweeping a thumb across white, sweating skin. His hands were everywhere, taking in every last piece before the inevitable. The inevitable he hadn’t yet come to terms with. 

‘Blake, Blake, talk to me. Can you hear me, Blake?’

A groan escaped his purple lips. ‘He stabbed me. He bloody stabbed me,’ he sucked in a sharp breath, clenching at the wound in his torso. ‘The bastard.’

‘Hey, hey. Let me…’ Schofield pried Blake’s icy hands from the wound. Blood soaked his jacket, colouring the fabric maroon inch by inch. Unstopping. ‘Pressure, it needs pressure. It’ll alright, mate, you hear me?’ He patted at his pockets in search of bandages. He finally located a wad of them and pressed it to the wound. The white material soaked through in seconds. A sob broke through his lips and he inwardly cursed himself. 

Blake’s gaze was fixed on the older man as he tended to his wound. Blake knew of his fate, as did Scho, he knew that much at least. He wasn’t clueless, as the other men sometimes presumed he was. With great difficulty, he raised a wobbling hand and placed it on Schofield’s cheek. His face was greasy with sweat, oil and tears. 

‘Scho, mate. I know what’s happening, alright? I know. Just… stay with me.’ He faltered. The other man’s face slid out of focus and his body lifted from the ground, weightless. He knew he hadn’t left the ground though. ‘Please, Will.’

‘Yes. Yes, Tom, I’m here. I’ll never leave.’ He ground the heel of his palm into his eyes before returning his watery gaze to the soul before him. Soon, that soul would be ripped from his grasp and he couldn’t bring himself to dwell on it any more than that. Tom Blake was forever. He was a constant. The boy, he was just 19, was to be at his side and cracking jokes in the trenches till the end. That was the deal. He endured this hell, put one foot in front of the other and so on every day. And in return, Tom was at his side lightening the burden of their situation. Reminding him that of course, some good things still existed. Of course.

‘Where are you? Will? Mate?’ Tom whimpered, voice cracking.

‘I’m here. I’ll never leave, remember?’ He whispered, removing his pack and lowering himself to the red sea of grass beside his partner. He came in close, leaving not an inch between them. Schofield turned on his side. ‘I’ll never leave.’ He placed his calloused, scarred palms on either side of Tom’s face and committed each curve and contour of his face to memory. The square jawline, the piercing yet warm blue eyes, the dimpled chin.

‘What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout? Will?’

‘You. Your bravery. You, saving me. You, keeping me going. You, making me laugh.’

Tom chuckled breathlessly. ‘You’re a sap. I’ll miss you, y’know.’

‘You’re not going anywhere.’

‘I’m… Yeah. Ok.’

Schofield’s chest burned with suppressed cries for the boy in his hands. He pressed his lips to the cold ones of Lance Corporeal Blake and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, till the sky around him faded to a velvet black and a new star rose, illuminating the path ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie wrecked me. I've read all the fics in the tag so I thought I should contribute with something. I haven't written in a while so I apologise if it's a little clunky. The title is a lyric from Take Me - John Butler Trio. Good song. Heavy Blake/Scho vibes :"). Let me know if you want more writing from me for 1917 and kudos are appreciated x


End file.
